Barney's Waiting for the Mailman (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Waiting for the Mailman is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on October 7, 1994. In May 4, 1996, "Let's Wait for the Mail with Barney" is a semi-remake of this. In 1997, the Season 4 home video "BJ Waits for the Mailman (April 23, 1997), the Season 3 home video "Barney's Mail Bash, and the Season 4 episode "Waiting for Mr. Macrooney" are semi-remakes of this. Plot BJ and the kids are waiting for Mr. Tommy the Mailman, and BJ's cousin, Rickey, to arrive. To pass the time, Barney, BJ, and the kids make decorated gingerbread and round cookies, decorated doughnuts, muffins, hot cross buns, a decorated chocolate cake, decorated cupcakes, bread, and pizza for Mr. Tommy the Mailman, tell a story of "The Gingerbread Man" from Barney, and play some games. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ *Carlos *Kim *Kathy *Michael *Mr. Tommy the Mailman *Rickey (BJ's cousin) (cameo) *Arnold Cast from the story of The Gingerbread Man *Barney (Narrator) *BJ (The Gingerbread Man) *Carlos (The Fox) *Michael (The Cow) *Kim (The Cat) *Kathy (The Old Woman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (performed by Barney, Carlos, Kim and Kathy) #I Just Can't Wait (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Kim. Kathy, and Michael) #Mail Song (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Taking Turns (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Lookie! It's a Cookie! (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Make the Doughnut (tune: Make the Bread) (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Ten Little Doughnuts (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Muffin Man Medley (The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake) (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Were Making a Chocolate Cake (tune: Peanut Butter) (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Make the Cupcake (tune: Make the Dough) (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Ten Little Cupcakes (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Make the Bread (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Pumpernicklel (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Make the Dough (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Clean Up (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #People Helping Other People (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Games (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Mr. Knickerbocker (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #The Clapping Song (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #If You're Happy and You Know It (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #Friendship Song (performed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Tommy the Mailman, Carlos, Kim, Kathy, and Michael) #You Can Count on Me (performed by Barney and BJ) #Everyone is Special (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Kathy, and Michael) #I Love You (performed by Barney, BJ, Rickey, Carlos, Kathy, and Michael) End Credit Music *Mail Song *Lookie! It's a Cookie! *If You're Happy and You Know It *Everyone is Special Locations *The School Playground (Let's Play Together, I Just Can't Wait, The Mail Song, People Helping Other People, Friendship Song, You Can Count on Me, Everyone is Special, and I Love You) *The School Classroom (Games, Mr. Knickerbocker, The Clapping Song, and If You're Happy and You Know It) *Barney's Bakery (Taking Turns, Lookie, It's a Cookie!, Make the Doughnut, Muffin Man Medley (The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake), We're Making a Chocolate Cake, Make the Cupcake, Ten Little Cupcakes, Make the Bread, Pumpernicklel, Make the Dough, Nothing Beats a Pizza, and Clean Up) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume during the songs "Taking Turns" and "Lookie! It's a Cookie!", but his Season 3 voice is still there). *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". During both songs, "Taking Turns", and "Lookie! It's a Cookie!", the Late 1990/1991-1992 Barney costume from "My Family's Just Right For Me!" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping for a Surprise". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 3". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids are playing outside on a sunny day in the school playground, the music from *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing together. *After "Let's Play Together", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *When Michael says "Hello!" (as Barney and the kids hear his voice), *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the music from *When Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!", and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from "Barney Safety" (when Barney goes up the treehouse, and finds a book about safety) is used. *And Then, After Michael arrives, BJ arrives at the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids. *When BJ arrives at the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi everybody!" is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, James' Season 3 theme is used, except it was mixed with a 1994-1997 Season 3 arrangement and pitched down to -5. *The Adventure Screen segment about mail was later shown again in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney", except it the Season 3 Adventure Screen was replaced with the Season 4-6 one. *The Barney's Bakery set was later used for the Season 4 episode "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *Baby Bop is making a cameo appearance during the songs "Taking Turns", "Lookie! It's a Cookie!", "Make the Doughnut", "Ten Little Doughnuts", "Muffin Man Medley (The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake)", "Were Making a Chocolate Cake", "Make the Cupcake", "Ten Little Cupcakes", "Make the Bread", "Pumpernickel", "Make the Dough", "Nothing Beats a Pizza", and "Clean Up". *The kind of mail stuff that Mr. Tommy the Mailman gave the kids, BJ, and Barney including a summer vacation card for Carlos, a birthday card for Kathy, a kids magazine for Kim, a soccer game card for Michael, a postcard for BJ, and a love heart card for Barney. *BJ's cousin, Rickey's costume was performed by Adam Brown and his voice was provived by Kate Souice. *Carlos wore the same shirt in "Room For Everyone" and the same pants in "Shopping For A Surprise" and "Are We There Yet?". And a short hair. *Kathy wore the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter". And a little long hair. *Kim wore the same shirt in "It's Time For Counting" and blue jeans. And a braided hair-style. *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus", and "Having Tens of Fun!". And a short hair. *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: That was stupendous fun playing together! *Kim: It sure is, Barney. *Michael's voice: Hello! Can I play, too? * * *